The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a backlight unit.
A display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a gate driving unit and a data driving unit for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from the gate driving unit. The data lines receive data voltages from the data driving units. The pixels receive the data voltages through the data lines in response to the gate signals received through the gate lines. The pixels display gradations of light corresponding to the date voltages to display an image.
Also, the display device includes a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel. The backlight unit may use a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source for generating light.
A converter that is driven by direct current (DC) may be used to drive the LEDs. The backlight unit includes a DC-DC converter that receives a low DC voltage and outputs a high DC voltage to drive the LEDs. When at least one of the LEDs provided in the backlight unit is damaged, the backlight blocks the current supplied to the LEDs. Thus, the backlight unit may include a protection device for blocking the current supplied to the LEDs.